1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for recording a digital video signal and a corresponding digital audio signal in slant tracks on a longitudinal magnetic record carrier, tracks comprising an audio signal recording sector and a video signal recording sector, for storing the digital audio signal and the digital video signal respectively, the arrangement comprising
first and second input terminals for receiving the digital audio signal and the digital video signal respectively, PA1 conversion means for converting the digital audio- and video signals so as to obtain a composite signal which can be recorded on the record carrier, PA1 recording means for the recording of the converted audio- and video signals in said composite signal in the audio signal recording sector and the video signal recording sector respectively of a track, the video signal recording sector in a track further comprising an auxiliary signal recording part for storing an auxiliary signal. The invention also relates to an arrangement for reproducing a digital video signal and a corresponding digital audio signal from a longitudinal magnetic record carrier, signals being recorded in slant tracks on a longitudinal magnetic record carrier, tracks comprising an audio signal recording sector and a video signal recording sector, in which a first information signal relating to the digital audio signal and a second information signal relating to the digital video signal respectively are stored, the video signal recording sector in a track further comprising an auxiliary signal recording part in which a third information signal representing an auxiliary signal can be stored, the arrangement comprising,
reading means for reading the signals recorded in the tracks, and for retrieving the first and second information signal originally stored in the audio signal recording sector and the video signal recording sector respectively in a track, PA2 reconversion means for reconverting the first information signal and the second information signal into a reproduced digital audio- and video signal respectively, PA2 first and second output terminals for supplying the reproduced digital audio signal and
2. Description Of The Related Art
A recording arrangement as described in the opening paragraph is known from European Patent Application EP-A 492,704, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,483, document (1) in the list of references.
The known arrangement records a digital audio signal and a digital video signal in audio signal recording sectors and video signal recording sectors, respectively, where, when recording a track, the video signal recording sector in a track comes first and is followed by the audio signal recording sector. The order in which the sectors occur in a track can, however, also be in the reverse order. Further, other sectors may be included in a track, such as a clock run-in area located at the beginning of a track, so as to enable a locking-in of the internal system clock on the signals read from the track, and preamble and postamble areas that are located between the various sectors and function as an edit gap. Reference is made in this respect to the earlier filed European patent applications no. 93,202,950, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/127,233, filed Sep. 27, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,878, reference (2) in the list of references and no. 93,201,263, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/185,638, filed Jan. 24, 1994, and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,187 reference (3) in the list of documents.
The video signal recording sector includes an auxiliary signal recording part for storing an auxiliary signal. This auxiliary signal can be teletext data or control data.
Both references (2) and (3) mentioned above mention the possibility of carrying out an editing function on the signals stored in the audio signal recording sector and/or the video signal recording sector.